The pregnancy and birth experience is a powerful and life changing event that affects or touches almost everyone in American society at some point in time. While the majority of women who have not experienced this event yet are curious about the experience, they have few tools today to help them understand the experience other than self-help type guides such as books or static web pages.
With the recent acceptance of enabling technologies, such as computer automation, the Internet, and email, the present invention serves to offer a virtual pregnancy experience to consumers. Through the invention, one consumer can virtually impregnate a targeted individual, who will then experience a virtual pregnancy, including having a virtual birth.
While the majority of consumers may be women looking to experience a simulated pregnancy, the present invention is also open to novelty uses, such as people virtually impregnating others as a form of affection or a joke, and men being virtually impregnated.